


Surprising Afternoon Nap!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom, Somnophilia, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: Nothing he did seemed to disturb Deuce’s slumber. At this point, Ace could probably do anything to him, and he wouldn’t wake up.Ace leaned his weight back and swallowed.Couldhe do anything and get away with it?(Straightforward DeuAce pornfic, feat. questionably consented but unbelievably enthusiastic sex.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 14
Kudos: 278





	Surprising Afternoon Nap!

**Author's Note:**

> The "true" title of this is 昼寝サプライズ！
> 
> Thanks to [Bianka](https://twitter.com/celintuomi) for proofreading.

Ace was sitting on his bed alone in his room when he heard two quick knocks on the door. He barely even finished saying, “Come in,” before the door swung open and Deuce staggered in, looking exhausted.

Deuce let out a long groan, closed the door behind him, and made a beeline straight toward Ace.

“D-Deuce?” Ace asked, a little alarmed at how zombie-like Deuce was moving. He scooted to the side of his bed to try to put as much distance as he could between them.

Without answering him, Deuce fell facedown onto the mattress.

“Uh…” Ace said, staring at his prone form. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Deuce replied in a muffled voice. He turned his head to the left so he was facing Ace but kept his eyes closed. “Vargas-sensei nearly killed us during club practice.”

“Sucks to be you,” Ace said without any sense of condolence.

Deuce cracked open one eye and glared half-heartedly at him. “Rude.”

“Says the guy who barged into the room and just flopped down onto my bed?” Ace retorted, raising an eyebrow at him. “Hey, wait, your hair’s still wet, isn’t it? Did you just shower? Get off before you get my pillow wet!”

“It’s mostly dry!” Deuce yelled, swatting at Ace when he started to push him off. “Just let me sleep a little, okay? The others are gaming back in my room, so it’s too noisy to nap in there,” he sighed.

Ace shoved his hand into Deuce’s hair to confirm the validity of his statement and, true to his words, Deuce’s hair was mostly dry. Since it wasn’t as if he always went to bed after drying his own hair completely, he supposed he could allow things to slide this time. He was about to pull his fingers from Deuce’s hair, but the satisfied hum Deuce let out made him hesitate. With a sigh, Ace began massaging Deuce’s scalp.

“Where are your other roommates?” Deuce asked, already sounding half-asleep.

“One of them went home for the weekend, and the other two went out shopping. Said they won’t be back until pretty late.”

“Good,” Deuce murmured. He readjusted his position on the bed so he was lying on his side, facing Ace. “I’m gonna sleep then. Wake me up in 20 minutes…”

“Hey,” Ace protested, but that was about as far as he got before Deuce’s breathing evened out. “Seriously…?” he said exasperatedly. He continued stroking Deuce’s head absentmindedly while checking the time on his phone. It was a little past three in the afternoon. Ace supposed he could keep browsing the internet for a while longer since he had nothing else planned for the day.

* * *

It didn’t take long for 20 minutes to pass, although they hadn’t been very exciting ones.

Once it was time, Ace nudged Deuce. “Hey, wake up.”

Deuce groaned but that was it.

Ace tried again and shook him by the shoulder. “It’s been 20 minutes. C’mon, wake up.”

This time, Deuce rolled over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. “Gimme another 20…” he slurred. He took in a deep breath and apparently fell asleep again.

“Are you for real?” Ace muttered in half-awe and half-disbelief. He had no idea how tired Deuce was, but being able to fall asleep almost immediately was pretty impressive, to say the least.

“…Ace.”

“Hm?” Ace looked at Deuce’s face, wondering if he had woken up, but he was apparently just talking in his sleep. He laughed. “What the hell kind of dream are you having, stupid?”

Deuce didn’t answer.

Since Deuce was still covering his eyes with the back of his arm, Ace couldn’t see his whole face, but he found himself smiling when he saw how Deuce’s mouth had fallen partially open as he snoozed.

Ace put his phone down on the mattress and, after a split second of hesitation, shifted on the bed. When it was clear that the swaying of the mattress wouldn’t wake Deuce up, Ace held his breath and straddled Deuce’s hips. He snickered when Deuce frowned at the sudden weight on him.

He wanted to see his face. Gently, Ace took Deuce’s wrist and slid his arm up until it rested above Deuce’s head.

Deuce looked completely relaxed and vulnerable. Since he had just showered, he didn’t have his usual spade over his right eye either. Even though he saw Deuce every day, it still felt a bit strange to see him without his trademark suit over his right eye. Ace placed his hand against Deuce’s cheek and traced his thumb over his bare skin, where his mark usually was.

Ace knew this already, of course, but Deuce had a really nice face. Since sleep had removed all the severity from him, Deuce looked even softer than he usually did. He admired the line of Deuce’s jaw, the curve of his lips, and the thickness of his long lashes. It wasn’t fair how handsome he was.

He brought up his other hand and cradled it against Deuce’s face as well. Deuce was annoying and always called him cute, but, in Ace’s opinion, he could be pretty cute sometimes too. Like when he wasn’t conscious.

Quietly, he snickered and leaned down to kiss him. Deuce’s mouth was soft and warm, and Ace liked how it felt against his. The smell of soap and shampoo wafted to his nose as he kissed Deuce.

Even after he pulled away, Deuce didn’t stir. But that was to be expected. He wasn’t Sleeping Beauty, after all.

“Idiot,” Ace muttered, using his thumb to play with Deuce’s lower lip. “Just how asleep are you?”

He sat up, released Deuce’s face, and rested his right hand over Deuce’s chest. It was easy to feel the faint and slow beat of his heart beneath the thin layer of his t-shirt. Deuce’s heat melted into his palm, and he let it linger there for a moment before pulling away.

Nothing he did seemed to disturb Deuce’s slumber. At this point, Ace could probably do anything to him, and he wouldn’t wake up.

Ace leaned his weight back and swallowed. _Could_ he do anything and get away with it?

He placed his hands on Deuce’s hips, fingers trembling lightly. His pulse began to race.

Considering how Deuce was always the one pushing and overwhelming him to the point where he couldn’t do anything in bed, this might be his chance to get payback.

He bit his lip as he scooted down on his bed and moved until he was supporting himself on his knees. Ace moved lower until he was hovering right above the waistband of Deuce’s shorts. He hooked his fingers beneath the band and carefully eased them down along with his underwear.

Suddenly, Deuce made a noise, and Ace’s blood ran cold. He looked up, heart about to burst from his chest. He had barely begun, but had Deuce already woken up? Ace held his breath as he checked, but Deuce’s eyes were still closed. He let out a relieved sigh.

It would probably be better to work quickly then, he thought and took Deuce’s soft cock in his hand. He couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off his face as he started squeezing and stroking it. At first, there wasn’t much of a reaction, but eventually, Deuce started getting hard. Ace laughed under his breath.

“Ngh… Mm…”

Ace didn’t stop moving his hand even as Deuce’s breathing became heavier, and he started moaning. He simply kept his eyes on his face and listened. Deuce’s voice came out a little louder than usual compared to when he was awake, and Ace liked that.

Precum started to bead on the tip of Deuce’s cock, and Ace ran the flat of his tongue over it. He pulled his tongue back and let the bitterness spread through his mouth. After swallowing, Ace pressed his mouth against the underside of Deuce’s length, right beneath the head, and sucked. Another thin noise came from Deuce’s throat, and Ace shifted on his knees.

He wrapped his lips around the tip and relaxed his jaw. Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, letting his saliva coat Deuce’s hardening erection. As things got wetter, it became easier for him to push more of Deuce into his mouth. Bitterness filled his senses while he tried to regulate his breathing through his nose.

As Deuce swelled and became bigger, it became increasingly more difficult for him to breathe, but Ace didn’t mind that at all. Rather, the heady lightheadedness he was experiencing made him aroused too. He reached down between his legs and palmed himself, moaning when he felt how hard he had become just by sucking Deuce off.

The more Ace played with him, the more responsive Deuce became until he was nice and heavy in his hands. Ace pulled back and admired how swollen Deuce was, unable to keep the impish smile off his face.

This was fun, but Ace was starting to become a bit impatient. He was positive Deuce would wake up eventually, but he wanted to see how long he could continue this before he was caught. Carefully, he got off his bed and went over to his desk. He rummaged in the back of one of the drawers and, after acquiring his goods, returned to the bed where Deuce was still fast asleep. Quickly, he tossed all his supplies on the sheets, took off his clothes, and clambered back on the mattress.

He pursed his lips tightly as he uncapped the bottle of lube he brought with him and poured a good amount onto his right hand. Quickly, he started rubbing his fingers together to warm up the slick gel. Meanwhile, he leaned back down and grasped Deuce’s length in his free hand again. He pressed his lips against the base of it and sucked lightly while reaching behind him and sliding a finger into himself. Thanks to the lube, it went in easily.

After pushing and drawing his finger out several times, he added another finger in. Things didn’t feel so bad, and he continued to stretch himself out absentmindedly while occasionally licking and kissing Deuce. His position made it difficult for him to reach his sweet spot, so instead of focusing on that, Ace tried to get himself ready as quickly as possible, so he could take Deuce in.

He rested his cheek against Deuce’s heavy cock and let out a low moan as he teased himself with his slippery fingers. His own erection twitched between his legs as he pressed three of his fingers shallowly around the opening of his hole and rubbed the rim of it. Sparks of electricity went through him as he stimulated the sensitive area. His thoughts started getting pleasantly fuzzy, and his core began feeling warmer.

He swallowed a groan as he buried his fingers in as deeply as possible and spread them apart. Ace could tell he was still a bit tight, so he continued finger-fucking himself. In the quiet room, all he could hear was the wet squelching of his actions and his own ragged breathing. He almost wished Deuce would hurry and wake up, because things weren’t as fun without him.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, pulling his fingers out and sitting up. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Hastily, he wiped some lube off his fingers and opened a condom packet. He rolled it onto Deuce with little finesse and moved so he was straddling his hips.

Ace reached behind him and grasped Deuce in his hand. He positioned his stiff erection against his stretched hole and stilled at the sensation. “Deuce,” he called out loudly, splaying his free hand harshly against Deuce’s stomach in an attempt to rouse him from sleep.

At the sound of his name and the rough handling, Deuce finally stirred and opened his eyes blearily. “Wha…? Ace? Ngh!” He shivered when Ace stroked his fingers up his length. His previously lax body stiffened as he quickly grasped the situation. He looked up at him with half-awake eyes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Ace said with a shaky voice. “How the hell do you sleep that deeply? I probably could’ve murdered you and you wouldn’t have even known.”

“What are you talking abou— Ah!” Deuce’s hands flew to Ace’s bare waist, and he tightened his grip on him when Ace pushed the head of his cock into himself. A low, sultry moan slipped from his throat, and Deuce’s hips rose from the bed automatically to chase after the warm pleasure.

“Mmn…!” Ace threw his head back as he slowly sat down. His own erection twitched and dribbled precum as he was forced open by Deuce’s thick girth. He trembled as Deuce filled him and rubbed against his slick walls. Finally, after a long moment, he was able settle all the way down. He grinned devilishly and breathed heavily. “Don’t even think about moving.”

Deuce’s flushed face turned darker at his command, and he gaped at him, apparently at a complete loss for words. All he managed to do was nod silently.

Ace leaned forward to shift his weight and rocked his hips experimentally. He laughed when Deuce closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Again, he rolled his hips and clenched his muscles tightly. Since he was usually the one getting fucked to the point of forgetting who he was, finally getting a chance to drive Deuce mad was exhilarating.

Ace smoothed his hands up Deuce’s chest and rolled his loose t-shirt up high enough to expose his chest. Thanks to how aroused he was, Deuce’s nipples were nice and hard. Ace ran his thumbs over them and rubbed teasing circles around the dusky nubs. He shivered at the heady whine Deuce let out at the simple action. Deuce bucked his hips mindlessly, and Ace felt him twitch in him.

“Someone’s getting excited,” he teased breathlessly. Ace wished he could’ve said that more convincingly, but just watching Deuce writhe beneath him was arousing him more than he expected.

“Of… course,” he said through gritted teeth, “since you’re the one—haah—doing this to me.” Deuce looked as if he was barely clinging onto his sanity. His hair was plastered against his forehead, and he flashed him a dangerous glare with his mouth pulled back in a snarl. It looked like he was really struggling not to move, just as Ace had demanded of him. His stomach heaved with his breaths, and his hands shook on Ace’s hips.

“Oh? I didn’t know you liked me that much,” Ace taunted. He twisted Deuce’s nipple lightly and pulled on it until he had Deuce arching his back and biting his lower lip. Heat flared between Ace’s legs. It wasn’t fair how sexy Deuce looked.

“Ace, move,” Deuce said, bringing his right hand to his forehead and shoving his hair from his face in frustration.

The gesture was so innocuous, it was maddening how much it riled Ace up. Another dribble of precum dripped from his tip onto Deuce’s stomach. He didn’t like that he was essentially listening to Deuce’s command, but his patience had run out long ago, and he really wanted to cum too.

Ace moved his hands to Deuce’s shoulders and braced his weight on him. Carefully, he lifted his hips and wiggled them. The head of Deuce’s cock slid against his walls, and Ace hummed at the feeling. He concentrated on changing the angle of the thick erection in him and bounced up and down to see where Deuce would rub. After a few misses, he managed to get the tip of it right against his sweet spot. It was nice and swollen, thanks to how aroused he was.

White sparks scattered across his vision, and a shiver went through him when he pushed his hips back and Deuce glided over his prostate. Ace grinned mischievously at Deuce, readjusted his balance on his knees and palms, and ground down shallowly on him.

“Ngh, mmph…” he panted softly as he continued to abuse the sensitive spot inside himself. Fuzzy lightheadedness made it difficult for him to think, but Ace didn’t mind. He just wanted to bask in the almost-overwhelming pleasure that ran through his body like electric shocks. Wet squelching accompanied his movements, setting a quick and short rhythm.

Since Ace was only using the tip of Deuce’s cock to stimulate himself, he knew Deuce had to be frustrated. However, he was pleased when Deuce continued to lie there obediently, biting back his moans and sweating. He had a wild look in his eyes, and Ace loved it. Still, instead of offering him some relief and letting Deuce thrust all the way into him, Ace continued to keep his movements shallow.

Between his legs, Ace’s stiff erection bounced lazily, its tip occasionally hitting up against Deuce’s stomach, which was now wet with a small puddle of precum. A steady drip of clear stickiness leaked freely from the flushed head, making his arousal obvious. Once in a while, it twitched and strained up, and Ace let out a throaty cry.

Each time he pulled forward, the thick head of Deuce’s cock threatened to slip from his tight ring of muscles and stretched it apart. The friction and pressure that teased the sensitive nerves there made it challenging for Ace to breathe, but he enjoyed the sensation. He also liked how easily Deuce’s hard length would slip back into him and stroke his prostate. Whenever he circled his hips and ground down, a deep tingling clawed at him from his core and filled his head with white noise. The urgent prickling of his orgasm mingled with the familiar yet still-embarrassing feeling of needing to pee, but he didn’t stop moving. That just meant he was getting closer to his goal.

“Haah… Deuce,” he smiled hazily, a little too lost in his pleasure to think properly. His face felt hot and his legs were weak, but he was so close to his peak. Ace let his mouth drop open as he continued to force Deuce in himself.

Thick, heavy throbbing built in his stomach and cock, and Ace’s vision grew blurry. He lowered himself on Deuce’s erection several more times, chasing after the quickly mounting promise of release. His sloppy and desperate thrusts pushed Deuce’s length right on his prostate, and Ace completely unraveled. His cock strained up, Ace froze, and he sucked in a deep breath. Then everything came tumbling down.

“Aah! Deu— Ah, ngh!” All he managed to do as his body shook and streaks of cum shot from his straining tip was cry out unintelligibly with his mouth open. He completely let himself go as long spurts of white stickiness landed haphazardly on Deuce’s stomach and chest. Dimly, he was aware of how his muscles convulsed and clenched around Deuce through his orgasm. Wetness continued squeezing from him, and it felt as if he was never going to come down from his high.

“Fuck… Ah…” He blinked blearily, lost in the fading echoes of his orgasm running through his body. Ace felt a bit disorientated as he tried to catch his breath and gazed down at the mess he had made.

Pools of cum were splattered all over Deuce’s flushed skin. The heavy drops of white slid down from his firm muscles and collected in the line between his chest. Some errant drips had gotten far enough to land on Deuce’s bunched up t-shirt. Ace giggled semi-deliriously, surprised at how much he had cum. His entire body felt fluffy and warm.

However, his pleasant relief only lasted a second, because Deuce finally lost it and bucked his hips up violently, cramming his entire cock back into Ace without warning.

“Ah—!” Ace cried out in alarm and fell forward from the sudden momentum. He barely managed to brace his forearms on the space beside Deuce’s head before the thick length in him began fucking him hard and fast. Ace shook when Deuce’s strong hands grabbed ahold of his ass cheeks, squeezed, and spread them apart as far as they could go.

“A… ce,” Deuce growled, his eyes shining dangerously as he looked up. His mouth was open, and he was grunting with effort as he thrust nonstop into Ace. The pace he kept was rough and extreme. The second he managed to shove himself all the way in Ace, he drew out and slammed his hips up again.

There was nothing Ace could do in his post-orgasmic state but let Deuce take him. Unlike the heady pleasure he received from directly stimulating his sweet spot, feeling Deuce plunge all the way in him and stretch him to his breaking point made him feel addictively helpless. All his thoughts flew from his mind, and he simply cried out in time with the harsh thrusts which kept throwing his body forward before pulling him back again.

His cock, which had gone soft, was now rutting into a puddle of his own cum on Deuce’s stomach. The friction was a little too much, especially since he just came, but it still twitched weakly. “Nn… ngh!” He bit his inner cheek as he felt himself getting hard again.

The sound of their skin slapping together was loud and distracting, as were the wet noises from both his ass and front. Mingled with those lewd noises was Deuce’s voice, which sounded hoarse and tight as he called out his name.

As much as he wanted to respond, the only noises that came from his throat and mouth were shaky cries and whimpers. Deuce was reaching so deeply in him. Despite just having cum, the impatient prickling of orgasm was building up in him already.

“D-Deuce, I’m gonna cum,” he said urgently, his vision growing slightly fuzzy again. “Ah— Fuck, w-wait, Deuce!” He twined his fingers tightly into the bedsheets and cried out.

Deuce pushed all the way into him harshly, and he lost it.

Lazy streaks of milky white fluid shot from his half-hard cock as he reached orgasm again. Ecstasy burst and throbbed in him as he released everything he could. His hips jerked forward instinctively as he came in waves that made his entire body spasm.

“Angh… Ah… Hah—” He continued making nonsense noises as he came, completely overwhelmed by all the sensations and the fact that Deuce was still fucking him apart through his contractions. “De… uce, wa—it,” he panted, “I’m still—cumming. Ah!”

“Just a little more,” Deuce replied, sounding as unhinged as him, “I just need a little more, Ace.”

Ace choked on his breath as Deuce thrust as hard as he could in him and froze. His eyes widened as tremors overtook his body and he came a third time.

“Mmgh, ngh! Hah—” Deuce’s fingers dug into his firm muscles as he peaked as well.

Their voices overlapped messily until they faded into ragged gasps.

Ace was in the middle of catching his breath when Deuce pulled out of him and rolled him over, so he suddenly found himself lying on his back. It took him a second to realize what had happened through his hazy dizziness.

Deuce looked down at him as he stripped his shirt off, used it to hastily wipe the wetness from his chest and stomach, and tossed it off the bed. He kicked off his shorts and underwear as well. “This is your fault,” he said heatedly as he placed his hands behind Ace’s knees and pushed them up. In no time, he had Ace folded in on himself and his knees pressed by his head.

The abrupt change in position was startling, but Ace had no time to react before something hard and thick slid into his ass again. “Deu—?!”

It was too late for him to say anything though, because the switch in Deuce had long since gone off, and he was completely focused on his one task: reaching orgasm. His pupils were widely dilated as he glared at Ace.

Ace’s pulse jumped, and he moaned unabashedly when Deuce started moving his hips roughly. He was so stiff and swollen, it didn’t even seem like he had just cum.

The way Deuce gyrated and thrust into him, it was clear that he was trying to get Ace to clench and squeeze around him as much as possible in order to speed up his own orgasm. He was both pushing his tip against Ace’s over-stimulated prostate and shoving himself tightly into Ace’s ass.

“Deuce, I can’t, haah…” he wheezed, his body so hot he felt like he was on fire. Spasms were still going through him, and every thrust Deuce made forced a dribble of clearness to spill from his half-stiff cock. At this point, Ace wasn’t sure if he was just nonstop cumming or not. His ass felt completely fucked open, but Deuce’s pace remained hard and frantic.

When Deuce snarled at his complaint, Ace whimpered and shivered. He really hated how easily Deuce turned him on.

Unable to escape, Ace resigned himself to lying there and letting Deuce use him. He closed his eyes and relished in the waves of ecstasy that washed over him. Occasionally, they peaked, and he keened softly and tightened around Deuce.

“You’re so… deep,” Ace said, reaching up with a shaky hand and tracing Deuce’s jaw. He swallowed and groaned as he came lightly again. “Mmn, mngh?” His breath was taken from him when Deuce leaned down and pressed their mouths together. He immediately parted his lips, and Deuce’s tongue licked into his mouth. The kiss was messy and wet, but neither of them was in the right state of mind to care. All they wanted was to get closer and deeper.

Finally, after several more thrusts, Deuce pulled away and moaned. “I’m gonna cum—”

“Cum in me, Deuce,” he urged, squeezing and relaxing his muscles as much as he could. “Please.”

“Mmph! Ngh, ah!” Deuce’s eyes clenched shut, and his mouth fell open. He shook and continued thrusting through his peak. His whole body trembled. Then, he pushed himself all the way into Ace and stilled.

His final thrust made Ace jerk, and his soft cock let out another spurt of milky clearness.

After being relentlessly fucked for what felt like hours, the sudden lack of movement almost felt uncanny. He was suddenly hyperaware of his body’s condition. Ace’s pulse pounded deep in his ass, where Deuce was still crammed in him. Intrusive echoes of his too-long orgasm caused his muscles to spasm involuntarily, but he was too tired to care. At this point, all he wanted was to go to sleep, but that was difficult, considering how Deuce was still in him, and he was currently contorted in a very uncomfortable position.

“Hey, fucker,” Ace rasped, his mouth and throat feeling very dry. “Can you move now?”

“Sorry, hang on.” Deuce took a moment to breathe before putting a hand on the back of one of Ace’s thighs and pulling out of him with a grunt. Carefully, he helped Ace ease his legs back onto the bed.

“Guh…” Ace crossed his arms over his face and hid his eyes as he tried to get used to the sensation of being empty and lying normally on the mattress. “Don’t you know how to exercise any type of restraint, you idiot?” he asked huffily, peering at Deuce from beneath his arms.

Deuce glared at him from his position on the edge of the bed and frowned. He tossed his used condom into Ace’s trashcan and shuffled some trash over it to hide it. “You’re the one who started it,” he muttered. He reached down to the floor, grabbed his shirt, and bunched it up. He leaned back and hastily used it to wipe the mess from Ace’s stomach and stood up.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and went over to Ace’s desk. After tossing it into the back of one of the drawers, he pulled out a packet of wet wipes and peeled it open. “Here. Your make-up’s smeared to hell,” he said and offered the package to Ace.

Begrudgingly, Ace took it, yanked a sheet out, and began scrubbing the sweat, tears, and make-up from his face.

“I’m going to borrow a towel and one of your shirts,” Deuce said after dropping off the wipes. He was already making his way to Ace’s wardrobe.

“Hey,” Ace said indignantly and half-sat up. “Who said you could do that?”

“You’re the one who came on my shirt, so at least let me borrow one so I can shower, dammit.”

“Oof!” Ace didn’t react in time when Deuce suddenly threw a clean t-shirt at him from his wardrobe and caught it with his face. He yanked it down just in time to grab the pair of shorts and underwear Deuce hurled at him. Ace grumbled under his breath and swung his legs over his bed, wincing at how stiff and sore he felt. His hole was still stretched open too.

While Deuce moved away from his wardrobe and went over to the window in the room to open it, Ace rummaged under his bed, took out a bottle of odorless air freshener, and sprayed the air around his bed a few times.

“Literally, would it _kill_ you to do some cuddling and pillow talk with me sometime?” he muttered and threw the bottle back where he had gotten it.

“Maybe if you don’t fucking assault me in my sleep next time,” Deuce said, stopping in front of Ace. He leaned down, roughly grabbed his chin, and kissed him.

Ace growled and bit Deuce’s lip angrily. He shoved Deuce’s hand away. “Bold words from a guy who literally wouldn’t stop fucking me. Rude.”

“Rude?!” Deuce said, growling. “I’m the rude one?” He stepped back into his underwear and shorts and pulled his borrowed shirt on. “I was just taking a nap on your bed.”

“And looking fucking vulnerable and shit,” Ace snapped back, hastily putting his own set of clean clothes on.

“I can’t help it that you can’t stay off my dick,” he said, holding his hand out for Ace.

“And a damn good dick it is,” he mumbled. He took Deuce’s hand and let him pull him up. Since his legs were a bit wobbly, he stumbled and fell against his chest.

“What?” Deuce asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Nothing!” he spat out, frowning deeply. Still, he allowed Deuce to kiss him again. He breathed softly through his nose when Deuce traced his tongue gently against his and hugged him closer.

“Let me borrow your soap,” Deuce mumbled between their kisses. He trailed his lips over to his cheek and by his ear.

“Get your own shit, asshole,” Ace retaliated. A sigh slipped from his mouth at the feel of Deuce’s intimate gestures. “Mmn.”

“I don’t want to go back to my own room. Too much work.” Deuce buried his nose against his hair and inhaled deeply. Then, as if he just realized something, Deuce pulled away and looked straight at Ace with bright, inquisitive eyes. “Hey, does this mean I can expect more sleep sex with you from now on?”

“Don’t push your luck, asshole,” he replied, leaning back and punching Deuce lightly on the chest.

“Wait, then does this mean I can do stuff to you when you’re slee—”

Quickly, Ace pushed their mouths together, too embarrassed to even entertain that question. “I’m not letting you borrow my soap, so just rinse yourself off with water and call it a day,” he said, evading Deuce’s previous question and peeling himself away from their embrace. He started walking toward the door after grabbing his shower caddy from where it was beside his desk and his towel from his chair.

“Hey,” Deuce called out.

“And shower in your own damn stall. I know what you’re thinking,” Ace turned around and glared at him, face still red and one hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and walked out without another word.

“Hey!”

Deuce ran and called after him, but his voice cut off when the door slammed shut behind them.


End file.
